percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: Bad Relations
When Miles said that he had things covered this wasn't what I imagined. We had were riding on storm spirits that he received from his dad a while back as a gift. This experience has made me decided to never ride a storm spirit ever again. The spirits looked like grey horses surrounded in mist. They looked very frightening and when they ran it sounded like a storm was about to hit. I didn't feel safe around or on them, it might be because I'm a son of Poseidon. The only benefit with these things is that they got us to San Francisco very fast. We landed next to some tunnel that looked pretty old and unsafe to be an entrance to Rome. "Is this the place?", Alexia said. "This is suppose to be the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Lets say I'm not impressed". "Lets go through the tunnel first", Boyd said. Quintus ghost appeared and I'm still not use to him popping in and out of places. "Do you guys know how long it took me to find you. I was in China one minute than Spain the next. I had to get direction from a GHOST! just to find you", Quintus said. "Stop complaining and lets go", Alexia said. We walked through the tunnel and saw to teenagers at a door. They looked about between the ages of 17 and 19. "You are not permitted here turn around and leave", they said at the same time. They looked like they could be twins. They both had hazel colored eyes, golden hair, and a chiseled chin. They had standard roman legionnaire armor on with a purple shirt underneath . "We are demigods from Camp Half-Blood", I said. They started whispering to each other and stared at us. "Find come in", they said at the same time. When we walked in we were in shock and awe. The camp was huge it was like a mini city. "Wow this place is amazing", Emiley said. "I know it is great", I replied. A boy started to approach us, he didn't look to impressive. He looked about my age, he wore glasses, he had blue eyes, a scarf, tan skin, and spiked up black hair. When he approached us the two guards that let us bowed their heads to him. "Praetor", they said simultaneously. "Your a praetor?", Boyd said. "You seven must be the demigods from Camp Half-Blood. I'm not impress", he said. "Well bad comment aside my name is Silas Corvin and these- "I know who you are Silas", I just don't care", he said. I was starting to feel with anger and I wanted to fight him. I looked around my friends and telling by their eyes they knew it would be a bad idea. "My name is Juan Fuartez praetor of Rome", he said. "Fart-ezz?", Boyd said. He looked at Boyd as if he just said something that was taboo. The two guards stepped back if they what was about to happen. "My name last name is Fuartez not Fart-ezz!", Juan said. "Juan please calm down you are one of our praetors, show some restraint", a girl said. She had long flowing jet black hair and sea green eyes like Percy. She also had flawless skin and spoke with a strange accent maybe European. "I don't need any pep talk from you Katerina", Juan said. "Don't forget I'm a son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus and your a child of Neptune". When he said Neptune my friends all looked at me as if I was suppose to know what that means. Then I realized who Neptune was, he was my dad and this means that Katerina girl must be my sister. "I have a sister!", I said. Chapter 4: My Sister Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja